One In A Million
by Kathy.Phantomness.M.Leader.39
Summary: Amy is realy confused about her fellings towards Ian. She listens to one song that will made up her mind. Amy is ready to go to speak to Ian and express her real filings about him. Does she hate him, like him, love him? We have to find out, based on Miley Cyrus song One In A Million. OCC'ness.


**One In A Million**

**Me: Hey again! I was hearing to my iPod, in my Amian list and…**

**Chris: Wait you have an Amian list?**

**Me: Um… YOU KNOW I AM CRAZY ABOUT THEM I CAN'T HELP IT! *I start to sobbing, I am not for real but he doesn't know, and do puppy eyes.***

**Chris: Oh the look again she is on with the look! If I do the firetrucking disclaimer will you be ok?**

**Me: *fake sniff* I g-g-guess so. *fake sniff* (but I really stutter sometimes.)**

**Chris: Kathy doesn't own Miley Cyrus, iPod, the 39 clues or the song one in a million. Now stop crying please?**

**Me: *evil smirk (yeah I do that one too)* Thank you my dear friend, because you are too stupid to see that I am faking all this time and so stupid to actually attend to the Lucian classes. On with the story. The song is in bold by the way.**

Amy's POV

I didn't know what to do. I had tried everything to keep my mind off him, off Ian Kabra. I went into my room and closed the door. God bless the iPods because I took mine and looked to the songs that Sinead put in. I faced an unfamiliar one, I pressed play and it was exactly what I was thinking.

**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
**

_I knew that I didn't hate you but now I thing that I know more._

**That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
**

_Sinead always tell me that you are in love with me but I can't believe it because is too good to be true. I mean you have tons and tons of gorgeous girls at you feet, so why would you choose me?_

**I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
**

_I am already used to him; his smirk is anything but unusual to me. I trying to found a catch about his love but there is none._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
**

_He is a great thing. He blinks to me when we prank someone and at diner, I always blush._

**Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
**

_The chances to meet someone like Ian Kabra are really almost impossible. He is one in a million for me._

**All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
**

_When I am looking for love he comes up every time. I have stumbled into his arms more than one time._

**You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you; you come with your velvet touch  
**

_He makes me laugh when I am sad. He says that my eyes are like jade diamonds. When I am mad and angry at him he usually touches my cheeks and his touch is really like silk._

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye**

_When I see him I am always happy. When he smiles a sparkle is in his eyes, oh his eyes those amber orbs._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
**

_You are a good thing to me, no you are the best thing for me!_

**Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one**

**I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**

_You are one in a million for me!_

**All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one**

_I want to be in your arms Ian because I stopped looking for love now, because I found my love, because I found you Ian._

**I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

_Now I know that there is no catch. The sky, our sky, can be with no clouds._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
**

_We are a good thing for me._

**Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah**

_I didn't believe it at first but now I do._

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen**

**In the blink of an eye**

_We are great together, we will be I am sure! We just need to tell each other how we feel._

**Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah  
**

_You are one in a million!_

**One in a million, yeah**

**One in a million, yeah**

**You're one in a million**

The song ended and I knew what I was supposed to do. It was midnight but I knew that Ian wasn't sleeping. I knocked his door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." I walked into the room and I found Ian with his blanket on the bed.

"Ian, are you cold?"

"Amy, love no I am not. It's summer anyways."

"So why? Oh, I got it."

"Ok, then you understand. So what do you want here?"

"Oh I needed to tell you something."

"I am listening."

"Ian I… I…"

"Hate me?"

"No, it's not that at all!"

"Like me?"

"Close enough. I… I love you Ian."

"You- You love me?"

"Listen if you are not feeling the same I understand." I turned my back with my hand at the doorknob when a hand caught my wrist and spurned me around. Now I was facing Ian, I had melted in his amber eyes already.

"Ian I…"

"Amy you must know something. I am in love with you since Korea. For me, the chances to meet someone like you are a million to one."

"Really?"

"Yes love really." Then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. A little cold breeze came from the opened window that made me shiver.

"Let's go to bed. Would you like to spend the night here love?" he said tapping the empty room on the bed.

"I would love to" and I went into the warmth of his covers, which smelled like clover, and his hug. "And you know something; you are one in a million for me." And the sleep came.

**Me: Well Chris, how was it?**

**Chris: Well I have to admit it, it was nice.**

**Me: Really?**

**Chris: Yes it was nice, and I need to hear that song.**

**Me: Bye and review!**


End file.
